


Normal People

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Nail wants to start a family with Piccolo, but Piccolo doesn't want to and he refuses to explain why. The fact that he won't open up to Nail becomes a much bigger issue than not having a child...





	1. Normal People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGirlNamedEd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/gifts).



> Well, @agirlnameded pointed out that there aren't many PiccoNail fics out there... and that's very true! So I wrote this for her. Actually, I thought of this idea pretty quickly, but it turned out to be harder to write than I imagined ^_^' So my apologies if it's not very good... I tried. Please leave me your feedback, thank you!

Nail listened keenly at the sound of the bedroom door opening, followed by Piccolo’s soft footsteps. He was being quiet, so as not to wake Nail… but Nail was already awake. He never really slept while Piccolo was out training, even if his training sessions went long into the night. Well… it was eleven o’ clock when Piccolo finally stepped into the darkness of their room, and undressed himself for bed. He slipped in beside Nail, carefully and quietly, still convinced Nail was asleep… and he immediately felt a warm arm around him.  
“Sorry…” Piccolo whispered. “Did I wake you?”  
“Nah. I was waiting for you.” Nail replied. He settled against Piccolo’s chest, his tired eyes closed, and he smiled when Piccolo placed his arm around him. Ah… now he could finally sleep.

Or… so he thought. Piccolo’s heart was beating faster than usual; his body was probably still pumped from his training… It wasn’t long before Nail felt a second pair of antennae entangle themselves against his own, and calloused lips on his forehead…  
“So you’re awake…?” Piccolo asked quietly. He didn’t sound pushy; he never did. He wouldn’t mind if Nail said no; Piccolo was always considerate. He always put Nail’s feelings first… which was maybe why Nail never said no.  
“Are you?” Nail almost sniggered in response, tightening their antennae together. He slid his hand down Piccolo’s side, and in between his legs.  
“Yep.” Came Piccolo’s blunt response, just as Nail could see for himself. Nail laughed, and nuzzled his face Piccolo’s neck. He was glad he’d stayed awake now. Actually, he wanted this. Maybe now, when he was in a good mood, Piccolo would be willing to talk about… that.  
“Let me give.” Nail spoke, placing their lips together in a kiss that Piccolo felt more familiar with.  
“Okay…?” Piccolo spoke cautiously, his mood very steadily being killed as he started to wonder if there was any particular reason why Nail wanted to take that role. That role, the role of the ‘male’… No. No… No, not this again. Piccolo thought he’d made himself clear. Please… He silently begged. Please don’t let it be this…  
“And maybe…” Nail purred, his lips moving down to Piccolo’s throat. “Maybe you can get your eggs ready –”  
“What the hell, Nail!”

Piccolo bolted upright, tearing back his antennae and violently pushing his lover away. All at once his mood had changed. He glared at Nail angrily, his arms folded across his chest as if they were trying to block him. “I already told you I don’t want to!” He barked.  
“I know, I know!” Nail protested, sitting up to face him. “But we only talked about it once –”  
“Once was all we needed!” Piccolo yelled. “Do you think I just said it on a whim? I’ve thought about this, and I _don’t_ want to have kids.”  
“But why?” Nail whined. “You’d be so good at it!”

Piccolo closed his eyes, and sighed. He couldn’t deal with this… Why had he come home so early? He should have stayed out all night.  
“Nail, listen –”  
“No, you listen!” Nail tugged on Piccolo’s hand, ordering him to open his eyes and face him. Which Piccolo did, of course. “You’re great with kids.” Nail stated. “You practically raised Gohan, and you’re so good with Pan – Piccolo, you’d make a wonderful parent.”  
“That doesn’t mean I want to be one.” Piccolo coldly replied. “I like my life now. A child will ruin that.”  
“Yeah, you said that this morning.” Nail retorted. “I didn’t believe you then either – and I noticed how quickly you went out training.”  
“Yes! Because I didn’t want to discuss it anymore, and you kept pushing it!” Piccolo snapped. “Why do you want a child so badly anyway? They’re a huge responsibility.”  
“I know that.” Nail frowned. “I helped raise Dende, remember? Actually, I’m probably more experienced with kids than you are – and they don’t find me scary!”  
“Well good for you.” Piccolo spat. “Goodnight.”

He lay down on his side, his back to Nail. He couldn’t look at him. He was so angry all of a sudden! The nerve of him!  
“Oh – come on!” Nail growled from behind him, and Piccolo felt a harsh hand on his shoulder, attempting to tug him back to face its owner. Nail sounded… annoyed. Annoyed? Really? What did he have to be annoyed about? He wasn’t the one being pressured into having a child! “Don’t be such a dick. Why can’t we just talk about this? Properly?”  
“I tried.” Piccolo growled. “But you won’t take no for an answer.”  
“Because you’re only saying no!” Nail protested. “Maybe if you actually told me **why** you don’t want kids, I could understand.”  
“… Is it a deal breaker?”

Nail flinched, caught off guard by the sudden softness in Piccolo’s voice. Without any force from Nail, and seemingly changing his tune, Piccolo willingly turned to face his lover, and looked him in the eyes. “If I don’t want kids…” He uttered. “Are we done?”  
“Well…” Nail mumbled, his chest tightening in anguish. There was more to it than this. He hadn’t told Piccolo. Actually… it wasn’t just about the kids. It was what this whole thing meant. “No, but…” He looked at Piccolo. “If you don’t feel comfortable talking to me… then, what’s the point of us?”

He lowered his eyes, to try to hide the fact that he was deeply hurt. Not that he’d mind Piccolo knowing… but he had to be strong right now. He hadn’t planned on having this talk – not now anyway. But they were having it, and Nail was keen to have it… but he had to be strong. If he wasn’t, he wouldn’t be able to say what was on his mind. “You never… talk to me.” Nail said.  
“What?” Piccolo frowned, sitting up. “That’s ridiculous – I talk to you all the time!”  
“Not about you.” Nail answered. “Or about stuff that matters. Piccolo – I don’t know anything about you!” He raised his eyes, to stare into Piccolo’s. Fearlessly, and confidently. He wasn’t backing down. “I mean – when we were fused, you didn’t let me into your thoughts – and that was cool, because you didn’t even know me. It would have been weird. But… we’re a couple now. Jesus – we live together! We have sex! And yet – you don’t treat me any different to when I meant nothing to you. I mean, how am I supposed to interpret that?”  
“Wha – oh, you think you mean nothing to me, is that what you’re saying?” Piccolo snarled. “Because I won’t have your child? How manipulative do you want to get?”  
“It’s not about the fucking child!” Nail yelled. “I mean – it is! But - - just tell me the truth!”

Piccolo watched Nail, taken aback by his behaviour. It worried him, actually… Nail was grabbing his antennae, his body trembling slightly and his eyes glistening… He seemed upset. He was clearly angry, but… he was hurt as well. Deeply hurt, and it was all so sudden… Had… had Piccolo done that…? “Please.” Nail spoke. He looked at Piccolo, his damp eyes flooded with what Piccolo was pretty sure was pain. Why did he look like that…? “I’ve told you everything about me. Why can’t you do the same…?”  
“… You know about me.” Piccolo answered. “We’ve been fused for most of my life. You’ve seen it for yourself.”  
“What about before?” Nail frowned. “You never tell me anything about before you met Gohan. You **never** talk about your childhood –”  
“Yeah, because it was horrible!” Piccolo barked. “Why would you want to hear about that?”  
“Because I love you!” Nail wailed back. “Is that so weird, you big terran idiot? I love you and I want to know about you – because I’m normal! Normal people don’t keep secrets from their boyfriends, normal people tell their boyfriends about them, they don’t build giant fucking walls and refuse to start a family without any explanation –”  
“Alright!” Piccolo roared. 

He breathed loudly and heavily; his blood was _boiling_. He was so angry! He was so fucking – what was Nail’s problem! Why couldn’t they just be in a relationship and have a future together, why did Nail want to know every last detail of Piccolo’s past – a past that **nobody** in their right mind would want to hear about! But whatever. Whatever. Piccolo was sick of arguing. If this was what Nail wanted, then fine. Piccolo couldn’t say he hadn’t tried to protect Nail from it. Nobody could say that Nail hadn’t completely, absolutely, one hundred per cent brought this on himself. So, fine. Fine. Actually, Piccolo hoped Nail regretted bringing this up, so that Piccolo could spend the rest of their lives saying ‘I told you so’. “You want to know about me? Fine!” Piccolo snapped. 

He glared at Nail. Angrily, like he was about to rip off his head. Then he took a deep breath… and he attacked. “I’m the son of a demon.” Piccolo stated. “My father terrorised Earth and took the lives of thousands – and he made a giant army of mutants, _my brothers_ , to help him. All of them got killed by humans who were literally fighting for their lives, and my father got sealed away and was left at the bottom of the ocean for hundreds of years – he spent most of his life in agony, and it was the best thing that could have possibly happened for Earth. Then, when he was an old man a group of idiots rescued him and he made my brothers – Piano, Tambourine, Cymbal and Drum. He got hold of the dragonballs and wished himself young, then he destroyed the dragon so that nobody could use it to stop him. He took over the world and Goku ended up killing him by cutting a hole through his body – the last thing my father did was spit out my egg, and the _**only**_ reason he did that was to make sure he got avenged. I’m pretty much only here because my father is dead, otherwise I’d likely be just another mutated minion terrorising Earth.” He took a breath, but only because he’d run out of air. He didn’t give Nail chance to say anything before he continued. “My only purpose in life was to kill Goku and carry on my father’s work – so if he met me now he’d probably try to kill me for going against his wishes. Actually, if he can see me now he’s probably yelling profanities at me from some corner of Hell. Regardless, when he created me he gave me all of his strength and his memories, including the ones of him dying. I remembered what it was like to die before I went through it myself – when I was a **baby** I knew what death felt like. **And** I also knew - -” He stopped suddenly. He took another breath, but this time… it was because he was struggling. Nail’s face softened as he watched Piccolo, and he became nervous. Piccolo didn’t look right. He didn’t look angry anymore. He didn’t look confident. He looked… sad. “… I can’t have a child.” Piccolo uttered. “I know – I remember… what it’s like to lose them.”

He closed his eyes, and sighed. “Nail… you don’t understand. I inherited my father’s memories. He lost two of my brothers when he was still old – I’m telling you, it nearly killed him. Just… the pain, of having that bond break. I know what it’s like. I can’t… I can’t go through that. I’m sorry.” He paused, and gave Nail a moment to let it sink in. He knew what Nail must be thinking. He knew what Nail was going to say. Nail was going to say something like ‘don’t be ridiculous’ or, ‘we won’t lose it’… he was going to say normal things, that a normal person would say. Piccolo wasn’t normal…  
“Piccolo…” Nail’s gentle voice came from his side. “Why would you lose them…?” There. Piccolo knew it. Just like he’d predicted. “I mean… I – I’m sorry, for what happened to your father, I really am. But that doesn’t mean… Piccolo, it’s ridiculous.” Nail spoke the words as if Piccolo had written them himself. Just like Piccolo had expected him to. “Why would we lose it?”  
“I can’t protect it.” Piccolo stated. “You know that. You were with me – through Cell and Buu… and they’re nothing compared to the people that I’ve met since. If somebody wants to come along tomorrow and kill everyone on Earth, I can’t guarantee I’ll be able to stop them. I wouldn’t be able to save…” He sighed, and swallowed. This was so hard to talk about. He was only doing it because he’d started, and he was determined to finish. Truthfully, he was wishing this conversation had never begun. Why were they doing this…? “Or, you know…” Piccolo shrugged. “All the other things. What if he gets sick? Or he goes somewhere to train, and he hurts himself and he’s too weak to call for help? Or what if something happens to us?” Piccolo turned his head to look at Nail. He looked so different… Nail had never seen him like that before. He wasn’t the strong, brave Piccolo Nail was used to. He was… worried. Scared… like he’d thought about this a million times, and the more he thought about it the worse it got in his mind. He’d managed to convince himself that having a child was the worst thing in the world. Who does that…? What kind of life must a person have…? “I know what it’s like to be an orphan.” Piccolo uttered. “To grow up all alone, never knowing when you’re going to eat, or if something is going to try to kill you. I don’t want to put my kid through that – and the fact of the matter is I can’t guarantee I’ll always keep them safe, and I can’t guarantee we’ll always be there. So… it’s just best if we don’t even start it. You get that, don’t you?” Piccolo asked. He looked into Nail’s eyes, refusing to break his gaze as if it would make him understand. As if it would make him realise why Piccolo felt this way, or make him agree… “… Does it make sense now?”  
“… Not really.”

Piccolo watched as Nail approached him; he put his arms around Piccolo, and pulled him into a hug. “Piccolo…” Nail sighed. He closed his eyes and planted his lips against the base of Piccolo’s antennae, while he wrapped his own around them. Gently, and fondly. “I mean… thank you, for opening up to me. But… you’re so wrong.” He laughed softly, and smiled against Piccolo’s skull. “What if everyone took that view? We’d all be extinct. You can’t not have a kid just because something bad might happen – I mean, look at Pan! Her family **attracts** danger, and if they took your approach Pan never would have been born. So are you saying Gohan and Videl did the wrong thing by bringing her into the world?”  
“No! Of course not!” Piccolo frowned. “But – Pan’s different. Okay, I love her, but she’s not mine. She’s not really _my_ responsibility, and if I fail to protect her then Gohan and Goku will. But, if me and you have a child… well that’s on us. If something happens, then what the hell are we going to do? Really? Your brothers died as well. My father couldn’t protect my brothers, and you father couldn’t protect yours, so just what makes you so damn confident that we have what it takes to raise a child?”  
“Wow…” Nail sighed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He’d feel insulted, if he didn’t pity Piccolo so much. He’d had no idea Piccolo was so worried… he’d had no idea his life had affected him so much. It was heart-breaking… but it was wrong. Nail was quite keen to explain that. “Piccolo… you sure talk some crap.”

He squeezed Piccolo’s antennae for a long moment, before pulling his head away to look Piccolo in the eyes. “Listen. If you spend your life convinced that your kid is going to get hurt, then that’s exactly what’ll happen. You can’t - - I mean your whole attitude is ridiculous! Nobody can predict the future, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t plan one! And what if something happens to us? He won’t be alone, Gohan and Videl will take him in – you’d take Pan, right?”  
“Yes, but –”  
“Or – okay, supposing some maniac comes and hurts him, do you really think he’s going to get to our child before he gets to us? I mean, we won’t even know what it’s like to lose him because we’ll already be gone.” Nail argued. “And what about the dragonballs? Whatever happens, we have them. People seem to use them as part of their everyday lives on this planet…” His tone darkened slightly as he spoke those words. Honestly, Nail didn’t really approve of the way the terrans used the dragonballs. He’d always been raised to believe the dragonballs were divine objects, only to be used under very special circumstances. The humans used them far too casually and frequently, as far as Nail was concerned. They weren’t toys! But, he had to admit… if it ever came down to it, Nail wouldn’t hesitate to use the dragonballs to protect his child. Grand Elder Guru wouldn’t disapprove of that, would he…? … Hm. Not that it mattered. “But listen – this is all bullshit.” Nail said. “You’re being paranoid, Piccolo.”  
“It’s not paranoia.” Piccolo growled. “With the life I’ve had – how can you expect me to believe that everything will be fine forever?”  
“Well… you’re still here, right?” Nail answered. “You friends are all still here. I mean…” He smirked. “You know, considering the life you’ve had… doesn’t the fact that everybody’s still here tell you that things always do work out fine?”

Piccolo stopped for a moment. Hm. … Actually… Nail almost had him there. Piccolo had never really thought of it that way, but now that Nail put it like that… No. No, but - - okay, so even if they did have a perfectly happy life, there were still so many other issues.  
“What am I supposed to tell him about my family?” Piccolo demanded. “He’s going to ask. You’re okay, you’re just a normal person that came from a good father – what am **I** supposed to say?”  
“The truth.” Nail shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of it. Okay, you’ve only just told me…” Nail smirked. “But it’s not put me off you – and your friends all know, right? And it’s not put them off. And – you know, if your father really was such a monster, he’s bound to be in a textbook somewhere. Our kid will find out about him eventually.” Nail smiled. “And he won’t love you any less for it. It doesn’t matter who your parents are. It just matters who you are.” He pressed his forehead against Piccolo’s, and lovingly kissed his lips. “And who you are is a kind, beautiful, loving –”  
“Yeah, okay. What about when he meets other children?” Piccolo abruptly cut him off, refusing to be persuaded. A part of him just didn’t want Nail to win. “He’ll look so different to everyone else – he’ll get bullied!”  
“Ah, kids get bullied over everything.” Nail replied. “And if someone doesn’t like him just because of how he looks, I don’t want them to be friends with him anyway. Pan will be his friend, right? And people like Gohan – Gohan made friends with you, he didn’t care what you looked like. Our kid will just have to… find a Gohan.” 

Piccolo remained quiet. Stubbornly quiet. Actually, he was trying to think of another ‘what if’. He’d been so against the idea of having children, for reasons that Nail had completely shot down… and it bothered him how easily Nail had done that – like his concerns weren’t perfectly valid, when they were! So now… Piccolo was trying desperately to think of something to replace them… … but dammit, he couldn’t.  
“Okay.” Piccolo grunted reluctantly. “… I’ll think about it.” He looked at Nail. Sternly. “No promises – and **don’t** get your hopes up…” He sighed. “But I’ll… I’ll think about it.”  
“Okay!” Nail grinned. “Thank you – that was all you had to say! Just… think about it.”  
“I will.” Piccolo said. “Now can we just get some sleep? I’m getting up early tomorrow.”

He wasn’t looking at Nail. He refused to make eye contact, out of embarrassment. Embarrassment at being persuaded, embarrassment at… revealing so much of himself. Nail hadn’t even reacted. Piccolo had told him so many horrific things, and Nail hadn’t so much as flinched. All this time Piccolo had kept his past a secret, convinced that it would frighten Nail away… and it hadn’t. For some reason… it hadn’t. In fact, the way Nail was acting, it was like none of it was even a big deal. Like there was no way in the world it could have possibly scared him away. … So now, Piccolo was feeling rather foolish. How could he have thought for a second that Nail would leave…? Nail… Nail loved him.  
“Sure.” Nail’s silky voice came from Piccolo’s side. 

The two of them lay down, and Nail settled himself against Piccolo’s chest, while Piccolo placed his arm around him. “Goodnight.” Nail spoke.  
“Night.” Piccolo grunted back, somewhat distracted by the sound of Nail’s voice. He sounded… happy. Excited. Was that because he thought they were having a baby? Piccolo had made himself quite clear, he was only going to _think_ about it… … Or maybe Nail was just happy that Piccolo had finally opened up to him. Either way… it was nice to hear him happy. Piccolo had never wanted any more than that. Why would he ever want more than that? 

He closed his eyes and placed his free arm around Nail, holding their bodies together in a warm hug. Nail moaned softly, running an appreciative hand up Piccolo’s side… and he planted the soft tips of his antennae against Piccolo’s calloused lips.  
_“I love you.”_ Nail spoke to him telepathically.  
_“I love you too.”_ Piccolo replied. He kissed Nail’s antennae and squeezed him, before drifting off to sleep with his lover in his arms.


	2. I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a while back I wrote the Piccolonail one-shot Normal People, and this is a short and sweet follow-up ^_^ I actually thought of it at the time but never got round to writing it until now, but I’ve been posting a lot of Frit recently and not much namekian stuff, so please accept this! I hope you all like it. A very short nsfw bonus sketch will also follow. As always tumblr reblogs and comments are welcome. Thank you!

Nail’s ears twitched at the sound of the door opening and closing. Piccolo was home. He’d gone to the store to buy groceries… The two of them didn’t need to buy much; they tended to keep a few canned or long-lasting things in stock in case they were visited by their non-namekian friends, but the majority of their shopping was flavoured water. Nail could never get over how many different tastes water could have on this planet, and he’d become addicted to certain brands. Plus Piccolo liked to eat meat sometimes; he’d grown up on a carnivore’s diet and had always been offered food by Goku and his family, and so sometimes he just craved something solid. So… Piccolo had gone to buy groceries, and Nail heard the rustling of bags as he returned home.

He listened out for the sound of Piccolo carrying the shopping past the living room and into the kitchen, and called out to him from the sofa.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi.” Piccolo answered, through the noise of him unpacking bags and putting things away. “I got you something.  
” “You mean on top of the stuff I told you to get?” Nail replied teasingly, with a small smirk upon his lips.  
“Yep.”

Piccolo’s footsteps drew nearer, and Nail looked up to see him standing there, with his hands behind his back. Huh… that was weird. He looked somewhat… uncomfortable? Like he was nervous…  
“… What?” Nail asked cautiously. He waited, and watched as Piccolo paused… that was unsettling. Nail was becoming slightly nervous himself. What was wrong with him…? What could he have possibly bought…? It wasn’t some stupid thing that they couldn’t afford, was it? Was Piccolo afraid he was about to get yelled at? But… that wasn’t like him. “Piccolo.” Nail uttered. “You’re freaking me out.” 

Piccolo cleared his throat, and his cheeks darkened slightly.  
“Here.” He grunted, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal… a catalogue? What? “They’re… I noticed they’re having a sale, you know… that one next to the supermarket…” Nail vaguely listened to Piccolo’s words as he took the catalogue from his hand to examine it. This was a… this was a baby store. It was the one next to their local supermarket; Nail looked in the window every time they went shopping – it was the main reason Piccolo insisted on buying groceries on his own these days… Wait, so… did… Nail’s heart stopped for a moment. Did this mean…? “I mean, if you ask me I think even with a sale on that place is overpriced.” Piccolo snorted, a little less calmly than usual. It was like he was trying to distract himself, or break the silence. Actually, that was exactly what he was doing. He hadn’t expected this to be so nerve-wracking. “I got Pan a birthday gift from there once and she never even played with it – but all her cheap toys –”  
“Piccolo.”

Nail looked up at his lover, and swallowed. He tried not to become emotional. He tried not to think this was _exactly_ what it looked like, but… it was hard. He couldn’t help it. He could feel his eyes filling with tears. “I… does this mean…” He swallowed again. “You’re… okay with it?”  
“… Yeah.” Piccolo nodded. “I… I think I am.”  
“No, but…” Nail wiped his eyes. No. this was wrong. Piccolo didn’t – he didn’t want a baby. He was just trying to make Nail happy! And that was sweet, and Nail appreciated it, but… it was a wrong reason to do this. “It’s okay. I know you don’t want one.” Nail said. “This is nice, but –”  
“I do.” Piccolo cut him off. He paused, as if choosing his words… and he sighed. “Listen… what you said the other night made sense. I like kids, and my reasons for not having them…” He looked away, and he cleared his throat once more, in embarrassment. “Well, they were stupid. I… I was afraid to have one, because of me and my life… I never really thought much about yours.” He looked at Nail, and smiled slightly. “I shouldn’t… I mean – there’s no reason to worry that this kid will be like me… because… it’ll be like you as well. So…” 

Piccolo moved round to Nail’s front, and knelt down, making them more level as he stared into Nail’s eyes. “Why don’t you just pick some stuff you like… and we’ll go look at it tomorrow?”  
“O…” Nail choked, and swallowed back the tears that were _really_ embarrassing him. This was stupid. He was acting like a pussy! “Are… you serious?” He looked down at Piccolo, and smiled shakily. “You’re going to…” Nail bit his lip, and wiped his eyes before closing them completely. He actually couldn’t believe he was about to say this. It was really… “You’re going to have my baby…?”  
“Yes.” Piccolo exhaled, laughing a little. “Well, it’s not like you can make eggs –”

He was cut off, by Nail’s antennae, which were quickly followed by Nail’s lips. Nail kissed Piccolo firmly, in a way that was familiar to them both. The catalogue fell into Nail’s lap as he firmly gripped Piccolo’s face in his hands, his claws scratching against the fabric of Piccolo’s turban. Piccolo’s blush deepened; he was used to Nail kissing him, but… not suddenly, like this. This was the kind of kissing Nail did when they were in bed together, after a build-up…  
_“I love you.”_ Nail spoke to him telepathically, refusing to pull his lips away.  
_“I… I love you too.”_ Piccolo answered awkwardly, and tried not to laugh into Nail’s mouth. He couldn’t believe Nail’s reaction – he hadn’t expected him to be this excited!  
_“When do you want to start?”_ Nail keenly demanded, still not letting his lover go.  
_“Heh. Looks like we’re starting right now…”_ Piccolo replied, a smirk forming against Nail’s lips.  
_“What – right now?”_ Nail pulled away, to look at Piccolo. “But – we don’t have anything set up.”  
“Well… normal eggs don’t hatch right away, do they…?” Piccolo shrugged. “Besides… I don’t think we need most of that nursery stuff. Babies can survive just fine in a basket, right?”  
“Sure.” Nail laughed. “But I thought it was Earth custom to buy a bunch of unnecessary things.”  
“Well, yeah, it seems so…” Piccolo said. “But… we don’t have to do that. I mean… we can if you want to, that’s why I brought you the catalogue – but if you ask me, a lot of that stuff is pointless. You know, we probably just need a crib, and a few toys… I don’t think we’ll need to buy clothes or blankets or anything…” He noticed Nail’s eyes were getting brighter with every second he spoke, and he smiled. “You want to go to the store now?”  
“Yes!” Nail practically shrieked. “But – you’re right, normal eggs don’t hatch right away – and the egg should be involved!”  
“Involved?” Piccolo blinked. “What – hey!” He cried out when Nail stood up, and grabbed hold of Piccolo, scooping him up into his arms. “Nail –”  
“Come on.” Nail grinned. He touched his forehead to Piccolo’s, and entangled their antennae once more in another deep kiss. “Let’s make a baby.” He planted a kiss on Piccolo’s throat, before eagerly carrying him towards their bedroom.


	3. I Do (Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short followup to I Do. Enjoy!

Nail carried Piccolo into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed; Piccolo didn’t have chance to even take his clothes off before he found Nail on top of him, kissing his throat.  
“Are you sure?” Nail questioned, his voice vibrating off Piccolo’s skin. He kissed his neck again, and looked Piccolo in the eyes. “We can’t go back. Have you really thought about this?”  
“Of course I have!” Piccolo frowned. “I wouldn’t do that to you – I’ve thought about this long and hard, and it is something that I want.”  
“Okay.” Nail exhaled, his eyes filling with tears once more as he smiled. “Well then… get naked.”  
“I was going to!” Piccolo protested, highlighting the fact that Nail hadn’t given him the chance. Nail simply laughed, and stripped off alongside his lover. Then he pushed Piccolo back onto the bed, and resumed kissing his neck.

He focused his kisses all over Piccolo’s throat, using his antennae and lips to stimulate Piccolo’s sensitive skin. “N-Nail…” Piccolo breathed. It felt good, especially along certain nerves, but… Nail was paying much more attention to his throat than usual. Normally he liked to explore all of Piccolo’s body, and he tended to start off with his antennae…  
_“Are you comfortable?”_ Nail asked telepathically. He moved his lips and antennae down Piccolo’s body, and started to massage Piccolo’s throat with his hands. Oh… that was it. Piccolo understood now. Nail was trying to relax his throat, to make childbirth easier… heh. That was… thoughtful. A small blush formed on Piccolo’s cheeks, and he nodded.   
“Yeah…” Piccolo replied, enjoying the warm attention.   
_“Good…”_ Nail moved his head further down Piccolo’s body, his hands still caressing his throat. He was using his ki to warm his palms… it felt amazing. _“I love you.”_ Nail purred. _“I love you, Piccolo.”_  
“I…” Piccolo closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as Nail reached his opening, and greeted it with his tongue. That was good… _“I love you too.”_


	4. I Do (Extended Reprise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So by popular tumblr demand (kind of lol) this is just an extended version of I Do (Reprise), for all you filthy sinners XD lol, joke. Actually this is a really sweet moment between the two of them so I’ve deliberately not made it overly graphic or explicit, I was going for more of an emotional kind of thing… I hope that comes across ^_^’ Enjoy!

Nail carried Piccolo into the bedroom and tossed him onto the bed; Piccolo didn’t have chance to even take his clothes off before he found Nail on top of him, kissing his throat.  
“Are you sure?” Nail questioned, his voice vibrating off Piccolo’s skin. He kissed his neck again, and looked Piccolo in the eyes. “We can’t go back. Have you really thought about this?”  
“Of course I have!” Piccolo frowned. “I wouldn’t do that to you – I’ve thought about this long and hard, and it is something that I want.”  
“Okay.” Nail exhaled, his eyes filling with tears once more as he smiled. “Well then… get naked.”  
“I was going to!” Piccolo protested, highlighting the fact that Nail hadn’t given him the chance. Nail simply laughed, and stripped off alongside his lover. Then he pushed Piccolo back onto the bed, and resumed kissing his neck.

He focused his kisses all over Piccolo’s throat, using his antennae and lips to stimulate Piccolo’s sensitive skin. “N-Nail…” Piccolo breathed. It felt good, especially along certain nerves, but… Nail was paying much more attention to his throat than usual. Normally he liked to explore all of Piccolo’s body, and he tended to start off with his antennae…  
_“Are you comfortable?”_ Nail asked telepathically. He moved his lips and antennae down Piccolo’s body, and started to massage Piccolo’s throat with his hands. Oh… that was it. Piccolo understood now. Nail was trying to relax his throat, to make childbirth easier… heh. That was… thoughtful. A small blush formed on Piccolo’s cheeks, and he nodded.   
“Yeah…” Piccolo replied, enjoying the warm attention.   
_“Good…”_ Nail moved his head further down Piccolo’s body, his hands still caressing his throat. He was using his ki to warm his palms… it felt amazing. _“I love you.”_ Nail purred. _“I love you, Piccolo.”_  
“I…” Piccolo closed his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips as Nail reached his opening, and greeted it with his tongue. That was good… _“I love you too.”_

He let out a soft moan, his lips slightly parted as Nail’s warm, moist tongue slid along Piccolo’s entrance. He moved his head instinctively, allowing Nail’s palms to access more of his throat. Kami, this was incredible… Nail always had been good at foreplay, but this was incredible. Piccolo couldn’t work it out; Nail wasn’t doing anything different to normal, but it just felt… so much better. He exhaled, his hand reaching out to touch Nail’s skull. He played with Nail’s antennae, gratefully caressing them in his fingers as Nail’s tongue moved itself inside Piccolo. “Oh my God!” Piccolo gasped sharply, his hands flying up to grab his own skull as Nail sent the most glorious sparks up his nerves. “Nail…” His cheeks were flushed, partly in embarrassment at his own cries. Why did this feel so good? It never felt this good!   
_“You okay, Piccolo…?”_ Nail’s smooth voice entered his mind, and it somehow made this hot bliss even more wonderful.   
“Mm!” Piccolo grunted in response, biting his lip to hold back his screams. It was so embarrassing…  
_“Haha.”_ Nail laughed telepathically, but he also uttered a low chuckle against Piccolo’s depths, sending vibrations through his skin. It tickled… _“I love you.”_  
“I… ah…” Piccolo attempted to respond, but he didn’t get the chance. He could feel his own hardness growing above Nail’s head, and before he could even acknowledge it himself Nail greeted it with one of those warm hands.

Piccolo swallowed, and opened his eyes to look down at his lover. Nail’s tongue was moving around inside him, relaxing him, making him feel so incredible… while his hand was travelling up and down Piccolo’s length, gripping it firmly, and his other hand still keenly massaged Piccolo’s throat. Nail seemed to be doing everything he could to make this a good experience for Piccolo, both the conception and the birth. He seemed so eager to make them as easy as possible. Piccolo could… literally feel Nail’s fondness for him. Through their bond it surrounded him, engulfing Piccolo in a heavenly warmth that could only be described as true love. That was what Nail felt. He cared so much for his lover, he adored him so much… and it was manifesting into physical pleasure. Piccolo could barely see anything but stars. 

He tossed his head back against the bed and closed his eyes once more, moaning and writhing under Nail’s affection. “Nail…” He breathed. He reached down towards Nail’s antennae once more, desperate to return at least some of this bliss.   
_“Do you feel good, Piccolo…?”_ Nail asked tenderly, the hand on Piccolo’s neck briefly shifting to trail its thumb across Piccolo’s calloused lips.   
“Mm!” Piccolo opened his mouth and took in the digit, sucking on it gratefully. He softly bit Nail’s thumb, and released it to nuzzle against it with his cheek. _“I feel fucking amazing, Nail.”_ He answered silently, unable to form any vocal words through his low moans. His fingers desperately gripped Nail’s antennae, stroking with them and fidgeting with them in a vein effort to contain himself. “Nail…” Piccolo moaned. He felt so light-headed. He felt like he was being swept away, like his mind was descending into some whole other level. What the hell was happening…? “N – Ah…” He opened his mouth, releasing a low moan as Nail withdrew his own mouth from Piccolo’s opening, to place it around his length. 

Piccolo exhaled, panting as Nail’s lips moved up and down his shaft, Nail’s tongue lapping at it and caressing it… Hell. “Nail…” Piccolo breathed. His entire body was relaxed; he felt like he was going to melt. Nail’s hand moved back on his throat, and slid up to stroke Piccolo’s antennae, kissing him with his fingers while his free hand placed itself over Piccolo’s opening, and he gently pushed his fingers inside. “Fff…” Piccolo bit his lip, trying not to curse as Nail hotly stimulated his nerves, sending a tingling elation through his entire being. Oh Kami… He felt so warm… Shit. _“I-I’m going to come.”_ Piccolo spoke. _“Come on… let’s do this.”_  
_“You’re ready…?”_ Nail questioned. He was ready himself; in fact he was desperate to place himself inside Piccolo, and fill him with his seed. He’d wanted to do this for so long, he was so keen to… but he wanted Piccolo to be relaxed. He wanted him to be comfortable, as much as he could be. So Nail ignored his own physical needs, and the dull ache he felt in his own length as he tried his best to pleasure his lover. His own physical satisfaction didn’t matter right now. Piccolo was the important one. Piccolo was the one that would bear his child. _“Are you sure…?”_ Nail pulled his lips away from Piccolo’s length, to look him in the eyes. “You definitely want this?”

Piccolo stared back, nervous suddenly. Okay… This was really happening… Of course it was. He _was_ okay with it – it had been his idea! But still… the idea was much more daunting now that they were actually about to do it. Still… yes. He wanted this. He’d thought about it. A lot. He loved Nail. Nail loved him. They had a home, and a commitment to each other. They would make great parents. So… Yes. Yes.   
“I do.” Piccolo answered. He exhaled, and laughed a little, nervously blushing under Nail’s gaze. “Come on. Before I make a mess everywhere.”   
“Alright.” Nail smirked. 

He sat upright above Piccolo, and leaned down to wrap their antennae together in a tight kiss. His lips found their way onto Piccolo’s, and their mouths instinctively opened, their tongues greeting each other in heated passion. _“I love you.”_ Nail moaned through Piccolo’s mind. _“I love you so much.”_  
_“I love you too.”_ Piccolo wrapped his arms around Nail, massaging the firm muscles of Nail’s back. He slid his palms down to caress Nail’s hips, his thighs, his buttocks. He panted, barely able to contain his own arousal. He ground his hardness against Nail’s, granting a small relief from their lustful aches. Nail tore his lips away from Piccolo’s to let out a sharp gasp, before his mouth lunged towards Piccolo’s throat. He bit him softly, unable to resist, but still careful not to harm the passage that would birth his child. “Do it.” Piccolo panted, his claws needily digging into Nail’s buttocks. “Before I do.” 

Nail giggled against Piccolo’s neck and planted their lips together once more, their antennae still passionately entwined. He slid his hands along Piccolo’s parted thighs, up his body, onto his neck. He massaged Piccolo’s throat as he shifted himself, and plunged his desperate organ into Piccolo’s depths. Ohhhh that was a relief. Nail bit his lip, fighting the urge to scream. This felt so much better than usual. Piccolo felt incredible. Maybe it was because Nail was so aroused already, but he suspected it wasn’t just that. They were making a baby. They were in love. Nail couldn’t get over it. Those two little facts heightened every physical feeling. Every touch, every kiss, every caress against Nail’s nerves. His body became engulfed in a tinging warmth as he moved inside Piccolo, the heat of their passion so intense he couldn’t do anything but cry out.   
“Piccolo!” Nail gasped, nuzzling his face into his lover’s neck. He bit him again, harder. He couldn’t help it, and he felt bad… until Piccolo uttered a groan of satisfaction, and turned his head to allow Nail to do it again. Nail complied eagerly, keen to give Piccolo whatever he wanted. The mother of his child could have anything he wanted. _“Babe… I love you.”_  
“Y…” Piccolo exhaled, tightly gripping Nail’s buttocks as his lover sank in and out of him, making Piccolo feel higher than heaven. His head was swimming, his body was on fire. Kami, it was so good. Wave after wave of warm heat travelled up him, his body becoming more and more sensitive as Nail moved inside it. Every touch felt amazing. Every kiss felt _amazing_. “You said… _ah_ …” Piccolo’s face twisted in pleasure. He could barely move. Part of him felt guilty; he wasn’t really doing a lot of work, but it did feel like Nail didn’t want him to. Nail just wanted him to lay there, comfortable, and be pleasured… Holy hell, that was certainly happening.

Piccolo scrunched his eyes shut, throwing his hands above his head as he writhed under his lover. “Mm.” He took hold of Nail’s hand and squeezed it, and felt a physical elation when Nail squeezed back. Kami, even **that** was driving him crazy. What was wrong with him? “N-Nail.” Piccolo panted. He grabbed hold of Nail’s face and threw their mouths together, his lips immediately parting in a fierce kiss. He dove his tongue against Nail’s, caressing it firmly before moving to taste Nail’s gums. He massaged them, running his tongue along the points of Nail’s teeth and groaning in excitement as they struck him. He was becoming overcome with lust; he attacked Nail’s tongue with his own, his body rocking against Nail’s, urging him to go deeper inside. _“Harder.”_ Piccolo demanded hungrily. _“Come on.”_  
_“I don’t want to hurt you…”_ Nail answered. Actually, he was moving more gently than usual. He didn’t want to, he had a desire to go crazy, but he was so worried that Piccolo’s body would become tense…  
_“You won’t hurt me! If you don’t do it then **I’m** getting on top!”_ Piccolo barked.   
_“No, stay there!”_ Nail pleaded. _“Let me make it good for you, Babe. Please.”_ He raised his lips from Piccolo’s mouth to plant them around his antennae, earning a long, low moan from Piccolo’s throat.   
“Nail…” Piccolo practically sobbed in desire. “Please – **ah**!” He cried out as Nail gave into his demands and started thrusting inside him harshly, his length moving deep inside Piccolo. Deep into his body, deeply and strongly against his nerves… Holy hell. “ **Fuck**!” Piccolo cried out, his face once again flushed in embarrassment as he found it way more enjoyable than he was expecting. He panted breathlessly, biting his lip and groaning through it as he struggled to contain himself under this hot ecstasy. “N…”  
“Kami…” Nail breathed against Piccolo’s skull, his body pleasured just as much as his lover’s. This was crazy… _“Piccolo, I…”_  
_“Okay!”_ Piccolo answered quickly, not wanting anything to distract him from **this**. He knew what Nail was going to say; he was close to climax. Piccolo was as well. He gripped Nail’s hips as Nail positioned himself upright and took hold of Piccolo’s thighs, allowing him to better sink into Piccolo’s depths. Piccolo moaned loudly, writhing and whimpering under his lover, his claws digging into Nail’s flesh. He opened his eyes to stare up at him, and was met by Nail gazing back. His eyes unfocused, and his cheeks flushed. His were lips parted, panting through his movements. Nail extended his hand to place it around Piccolo’s throat, the other hand taking hold of Piccolo’s. He squeezed it, and Piccolo squeezed back, allowing his eyelids to fall down as his body was stimulated by Nail’s seed. He heard Nail let out a long, passionate moan of elation, and he felt Nail climax inside him, against him, Nail’s hand caressing his sensitive throat… It was enough to send him over the edge as well. Piccolo whimpered lowly through his own hot, white climax. His entire body tingled, the heat so intense it travelled into Piccolo’s mind, surrounding his very being. Bliss. That was all he felt. This was well and truly… _Kami_. All he knew was bliss, for a long moment. Even after he felt Nail leave his body, it was a long few seconds before Piccolo finally opened his eyes.

He stared up at his lover, each of them panting through the best orgasms they had ever had. It wasn’t just the physical actions that had made them feel that way. It wasn’t just their own arousals and stimulations… It was their love for each other. They hadn’t just had physical intercourse, they’d connected on an emotional level, on a telepathic level, their minds caressing and stimulating each other just as much as their bodies. It had been… incredible.

Nail lay down beside Piccolo, and pulled his lover into his arms, surrounding him with the warmth of his own heated frame.   
_“How do you feel…?”_ He asked him, planting a soft kiss on Piccolo’s throat.   
_“Um…”_ Piccolo swallowed. _“Amazing.”_  
_“Heh. Thanks.”_ Nail smirked slightly, and chuckled. _“I mean…”_ He offered Piccolo a kiss again, nuzzling his lips against Piccolo’s relaxed throat. _“You’re okay? You’re comfortable?”_  
_“Oh yeah…”_ Piccolo smiled in satisfaction and placed his arms around Nail, returning the embrace. _“That was incredible. …”_ He looked at Nail, somewhat in concern, picking up on the hidden question. _“I… I don’t know if I’m pregnant, though… can you feel it?”_  
“I’m not sure.” Nail answered vocally. “I mean… The egg normally comes out in a few hours, depending on how fast your body can grow it. Like… I think the longest is six.”   
“Okay…” Piccolo mumbled. “… Well…” His cheeks darkened a little. “I guess we’ll know in six hours, then.”   
“Heh. Yeah…” Nail smiled, and loosely wrapped their antennae together in a gentle kiss. “And if it hasn’t worked this time… do you want to try again tonight?”   
“Oh – definitely.” Piccolo groaned in approval, tightening the kiss. “I definitely want to do _that_ again.” He smirked, and chuckled when Nail started to laugh.


	5. Little Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Normal People one-shot is turning into a pretty long thing XD But to be fair, the last three chapters were basically the same lol. Anyway… this will probably be the last instalment because it was just meant to be one chapter, but I did think of writing this recently so here it is. I wasn’t going to, but when I decided to do a little gift fic for @ellipticalgalaxy1. I figured she would like this more than anything else ^_^ So, this one’s dedicated to her. I hope you like it!  
> (but that doesn’t mean other people can’t reblog on tumblr and leave comments, obviously XD lol!)

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he…?”  
“Uh… sure.”  
“I mean, I guess I’m biased, but don’t you think he’s gorgeous?”  
“Sure, Nail. That’s the prettiest shell I ever saw. It’s even better than an ostrich shell.”  
“Shut up!”

Nail playfully hit his lover, the mother of his soon to be born child, and resumed staring at the egg before them. Piccolo had spat it up a few hours ago, and eventually Nail had stopped crying and staring at it through tear-filled eyes long enough to go to the baby store and shop for it. Now the egg was sitting comfortably in a crib, in their room, beside their bed, being admired by its parents.   
“Hm.” The corners of Piccolo’s mouth twitched into a smile, and he placed a gentle hand on the egg, careful not to scratch it as he brushed his palm along its surface. “I guess it is kind of beautiful…”

He paused and tensed, immediately catching Nail’s attention. Nail looked at him in confusion. Piccolo looked serious… he looked slightly worried, actually… He… he wasn’t regretting this, was he…?  
“What’s wrong?” Nail asked.   
“… I can’t feel anything.” Piccolo said. He looked at Nail, his face even more drenched in concern now that he was speaking his thoughts out loud. “Is that normal?”   
“Heh.” Nail smiled reassuringly. “Yeah, it’s normal. For the first week at least it’s too small to feel. Sometimes you can’t even sense them for a month. I mean…” He smirked slightly. “If it has your power level, I don’t think it’ll last a month undetected. But… don’t worry.” He leaned over and scooped the egg up in his arms, cradling it as if it were already a baby. He’d carried it around the store like that as well, everybody had stared at him… but Nail hadn’t cared. Neither had Piccolo, really. He was used to people staring at them, and at least if Nail carried the egg then he didn’t have to. Piccolo was somewhat nervous about holding it for too long, in case he dropped it. Apparently ‘normal’ namekian eggs weren’t as tough as his had been, and Nail’s regular DNA would have probably made it weaker, bringing it down to a normal standard… which frightened Piccolo a little, actually. He knew how to handle fully formed babies. He was comfortable with those. He did _not_ know how to handle a newly-conceived foetus. “He’s fine.” Nail spoke soothingly, confidently stroking the egg with his hand. He wasn’t even watching where his claws went… He’d obviously done this a few times before. “You can tell they’re healthy by how warm they are. An egg that isn’t growing gets cold, and it breaks easily. Watch.”

Nail shifted the egg into one arm, and flicked it with his free hand. Flicked it. _Flicked it_? _**What**_?  
“What the hell are you doing!” Piccolo cried, his eyes almost popping out of his skull. “Don’t do that!”   
“It’s fine.” Nail laughed. “They turn solid once they come out. I mean, they’re not as tough as your egg, they wouldn’t stand a fall like that.” He smiled, and held the egg in both arms again. “But they can take a couple of scratches. I guess it’s in case older siblings get rough with them…”  
“Tch. You’re talking about siblings? This one hasn’t even hatched yet.” Piccolo grunted.

Nail simply laughed, and looked at his lover.   
“Hey.” He smiled. “… I love you.”   
“Um…” Piccolo grunted awkwardly, before being greeted by Nail’s antennae around his. He smiled, relaxing slightly, and kissed Nail back. _“You too.”_

Nail gave their antennae a quick squeeze and pulled away, turning his attention back to the egg.   
“So… what do you want to name him?” Nail asked. “You’re the mother, you get to pick.”   
“That’s how it works?” Piccolo questioned.   
“I have no idea.” Nail smirked. “Me and my brothers were all asexually conceived anyway. I’m just guessing.” He looked at Piccolo. “How about… Piccolo 3rd?”   
“Tch! No thanks.” Piccolo snorted. “If we’re naming after family, I’d rather do your father than mine.”   
“You want to call him Guru?” Nail uttered.

Piccolo looked at him, blinking in surprise.   
“That was actually his name? I thought it was just a tittle.”   
“Well… I was always told to call him Guru.” Nail shrugged. “I never thought to ask if he had a different name before.” He laughed. “Maybe my grandparents just had high hopes for him.”   
“You had more than one grandparent?” Piccolo asked.   
“Yeah… he never liked to talk about them. He didn’t even tell me their names – my older brothers might know, but…” Nail trailed off, and for a short moment a look of regret came across his face. “I guess… me and Guru weren’t that close. I mean, we got along, and he loved me… but I didn’t talk to him much about his life, y’know? I was just busy taking care of my brothers… we only really spoke about modern stuff – his family now.” He lowered his eyes, and let out a small sigh. “If Guru ever did talk about his life before, it wasn’t to me. I don’t even have any of his memories.”

The two of them went quiet, struggling to think of something to say… or… names.   
“Well… my family thing is musical instruments…” Piccolo mumbled, cautiously bringing the topic back. “Um… are there any instruments you like?”   
“I guess pianos are okay.” Nail shrugged. “Kind of sounds stupid for a name, though.”   
“… My brother was called Piano.” Piccolo grunted, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment.   
“… Oh.” Nail looked at him sheepishly. “… Sorry…”  
“It’s alright.” Piccolo smirked slightly, and looked at him. “Are there any traditional names you like? You know – namekian names?”   
“Not really. My brothers took all the ones I heard of.” Nail groaned. “The thing is, if we pick one, they’re all going to think he’s being named after that brother. It’ll be a nightmare – some of them can be really petty.”   
“Well… how about the ones that got killed?” Piccolo suggested, and his face softened. “You know… the ones that couldn’t come back? I’m sure nobody would mind if you named him after one of them…”  
“Yeah…” Nail mused, his brows furrowing in thought. That was a good idea; it would be nice to name him after one of the lost brothers… but still, how to pick? Nail had gotten along with all of them, but they’d lived in a village far from his, he’d never spent all that much time with them. He’d grieved for them, and it had hurt him that they weren’t able to come back – it still hurt now, sometimes… but he’d never been close to them. He hadn’t known them all that well, really. It kind of made it difficult to choose which one…

Piccolo let out a sigh, and rose to his feet.   
“Well, we don’t have to pick it now. Maybe we can just wait until he’s hatched, and see what comes to mind. I’m getting a drink.” He looked at Nail. “You want anything?”   
“Oh… no – sorry.” Nail stood up, and smiled at Piccolo. “Sit down. You’re supposed to be resting. You had a baby.”   
“Shut up.” Piccolo smirked. “You were fine with me moving around when we were buying nursery stuff for him.”

Nail sniggered a little, his cheeks flushing violet in embarrassment. Piccolo had a point… if he was fine to go baby shopping he was perfectly capable of getting a glass of water. He looked at Piccolo, meeting his eyes. The biggest difference between them was their eyes; Piccolo and Nail looked very similar. They had a similar bone structure, and were about the same height and build… they had different eyes, though. Piccolo’s were slightly darker, and a lot fiercer, actually. Then again, that was to be expected, being a demon king’s son. Apparently his grandfather hadn’t been a totally pure soul himself, from what Nail had heard. He’d been good, but not pure. … … Huh.   
“He never told me my grandparents’ names.” Nail said. “Maybe he told my brothers, or gave them his memories of them… but not me.”   
“Yeah… you said.” Piccolo replied. “… I’m… sorry about that?” He looked at Nail awkwardly, not really sure what he was trying to get at – or what he was supposed to say in response.   
“I knew your grandfather’s name, though.” Nail said. “We all knew about Katas and his child. I think it was important to my father.” He sniggered. “I mean… I don’t know what Katas’ child was called, but I knew Katas. His name, at least.”   
“… So what are you saying?” Piccolo uttered.   
“… Katas is a nice name, right?” Nail smiled. “It’s namekian, and it never got used for any of my brothers. I think if we aren’t going to use Katas, we should just go with a human name.”   
“… Huh.”

Piccolo paused, thinking for a moment. Katas…? He’d never thought of that. Actually, he never thought about his grandfather – he’d never met the guy. He barely thought about his own father, to be honest… That was a part of Piccolo’s life that he’d left behind, and he wasn’t about to dig it up again. … But… still… it was thanks to Katas that Piccolo had been born on Earth, and from what he’d come to understand, from what little the other namekians had been able to tell him about his grandfather, Katas was probably the only good blood relative Piccolo had. … Well, apart from this baby, of coruse. … Hm. Maybe it could work… if they didn’t think of anything else… “… Okay.” Piccolo nodded. “Well – it’s an idea. It’s not set in stone, we should think of a few names anyway – he might not even suit Katas. … But…” He smiled slightly, and placed his palm on the egg in Nail’s arms. “Sure. For now. Katas it is.” 

He leaned in to touch his antennae to Nail’s, and headed downstairs to get them a drink.


End file.
